


Viaje, destino a la verdad

by Astral_Angelic



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Angelic/pseuds/Astral_Angelic
Summary: Kyle comienza a tener sentimientos por quien menos debería y se odia así mismo, piensa estar arruinando su vida, pero tal vez sea el inicio de la vida como nunca antes la había imaginado.





	1. Negación

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic que escribo, ojalá les guste y espero no salga tan mal, para mi esta historia en un viaje de descubrimiento para Kyle, el se dará cuenta de muchas cosas que desconocía de sí mismo, vamos lo que básicamente es la adolescencia y el detonador como siempre robando el protagonismo es nuestro querido Cartman, espero poder lograr plasmar lo que tengo en mente, comentarios y opiniones serán bien recibidos quiero mejorar en lo que pueda :)

 

En verdad no se sentía bien consigo mismo, una gran parte de su ser luchaba contra esos nuevos molestos sentimientos, esas emociones y sensaciones emergentes que deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y que le traían demasiada vergüenza, es que no lo alcanzaba a comprender porque de todas las personas que habitaban el pueblo abandonado por Dios que es South Park, tenía que fijarse en él. La sola idea lo torturaba mentalmente además de llenarle de incomodidad.  
Se tumbó en su cama, con su sombrero verde abandonado a un lado de su cabeza, con los ojos fijos en una mancha de humedad que yacía en el techo, ya agotado de tanto pensar, llevaba tiempo con esa rutina de machacarse el cerebro antes de dormir. Su familia estaba dormida y toda la casa se encontraba a oscuras, la tenue luz de la luna entrado por la ventana de su habitación, suspiró...

Era acaso una broma cruel de parte del universo, ¿acaso Dios tenía un retorcido sentido del humor? Y encontraba sumamente divertido que se sintiera extrañamente atraído por el alguien así, alguien como el jodido Erick Cartman. Apretó la almohada contra su cara para no despertar a sus padres ahogando su grito de frustración después abrazó la almohada contra su pecho, sus rizos rojizos dispersos sobre su frente  
¿Qué estaba mal con él? Desde que era niño se imaginaba como sería su vida ideal, después de graduarse iría a una universidad de prestigio, estudiaría derecho para ejercer como abogado o medicina porque encontraba muy noble la vocación de ser médico, conocería a una chica linda y dulce, se casaría con ella y tendría uno o dos hijos, era un plan perfecto. Bueno lo era antes de que llegara el culo gordo y lo estropeara. No sabía porque se sorprendía, el siempre traía el caos a su paso, ese tipo es un tren descarrilado a punto de chocar. Estrellándose contra su mundo meticulosamente planeado.  
Volteó hacia su mesita de noche tomando su celular para ver la hora.  
La una de la madrugada.

Que mierda, mañana tenía que ir a la escuela. 

Será mejor que descansara o de lo contrario estará en la mañana en modo zombie sin poder concentrarse en las clases, se recostó de lado con la mano bajo su almohada, solía dormir con una playera blanca y bermudas, era una noche cálida. El sueño lentamente lo venció, sin darse cuenta se hallaba sentado sobre un verde césped, miró hacia su alrededor todo era campo con mucha vegetación con colores muy brillantes, todo parecía que resplandecía el cielo azulado, las plantas, el ambiente estaba muy iluminado probablemente era un sueño. De repente a lo lejos lo vio, era Cartman que caminaba hacia él, dando pasos entre la hierba crecida, pero tenía algo distinto, pero no sabía exactamente que era, al acercarse lo pudo ver, Cartman tenía orejas y cola de gato, su expresión era felina.

El joven con cabello castaño se encontraba ya parado frente suyo, sus orejas grises de gato se movían nerviosamente.  
“Cartman que haces aquí?”. El joven gato lo miró molesto.  
“No soy ese Cartman que tú dices, yo soy un gato”. Kyle lo observó confundido, sus rizos cobrizos se mecían con una suave brisa, se dio cuenta que no tenía su sombrero.  
“Acaríciame humano, estoy aburrido”. De repente se tumbó de espaldas en el pasto, a los pies del pelirrojo, sus ojos se veían dorados acentuando sus características gatunas. Kyle lo observó con detenimiento este Cartman se veía agradable, algo gracioso casi ¿adorable?...  
Y de repente no sabía la razón de porque se le hacía tan natural comenzar a acariciar su cabeza, deslizando sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello, se sentía suave y sedoso. El gato ronroneaba perezosamente satisfecho con los ojos cerrados, Kyle comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago. Mientras sentía el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, esto era tan surrealista. 

Despertó de golpe con una sensación de rareza, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Cartman como un gato, será que lo soñó así porque al gordo le gustan los gatos y su cerebro estúpido hizo la asociación. Trató de ignorar el revelador sueño, tenía que arreglarse para ir a la escuela, tomó una ducha y se puso su ropa habitual, observó su reflejo en el espejo del baño últimamente se veía muy demacrado, se cepilló los dientes con prisa y prosiguió a bajar las escaleras, tampoco desayunó no tenía apetito, salió tomando la mochila verde que se hallaba tumbada en la entrada de su casa, gritándole a su mamá que ya se iba antes de salir por la puerta. 

La parada del autobús estaba a unas cuantas cuadras, el lugar donde siempre se reunían desde niños.  
Estaban los tres, Stan ocupado viendo la pantalla de su móvil mientras escribía, probablemente platicando con Wendy, Cartman y Kenny hablando cosas entre susurros, soltando risitas maliciosas y haciendo señas obscenas. 

Caminó hacia ellos.

"Hola Kyle". Saludó Stan sin despegar la mirada del smartphone, el pelirrojo se había acomodado a su lado.  
"Vaya cara que tienes judío, sí que ha de ser dura la vida en los campos de concentración".  
Cartman le sonreía cínicamente, Kenny a lado de él estaba serio, Kyle fastidiado simplemente le sacó el dedo de en medio.  
"Cállate culo gordo". Cartman soltó una risita.  
"Ooh Kahl, tú bien sabes que ya ni siquiera estoy tan gordo". 

Kyle lo observó, en realidad tenía razón, Cartman era del tipo de personas que prácticamente se transforman al entrar a la pubertad, pasó de ser un niño obeso a solo ser un chico robusto, ya no tenía papada y las facciones de su cara se parecían mucho a las de Liane, nariz pequeña, rostro redondo, ojos grandes, casi podía pasar por alguien inofensivo, de no ser porque todos en South Park sabían lo cruel que podría llegar a ser. En cambio él se había convertido en un joven largirucho y delgado, de hecho era el más alto de los cuatro, con la nariz característica de su madre y cara pomulosa, en realidad no le gustaba mucho su aspecto, Stan en cambio era sumamente popular entre las chicas, se podría decir que era el típico chico guapo, cabello oscuro, ojos azules, atlético y Kenny también había mejorado su apariencia con el tiempo, su cabello rubio le llegaba a los hombros, se conservaba delgado y tenía siempre esa característica aura de parecer estar en un mundo aparte y de alguna manera eso le atraía a mucha gente, por lo cual no era poco común, verlo con distintas personas, definitivamente la pubertad no había sido ten generosa con él, como con sus amigos. 

"Me pregunto, cuando será el día en que ustedes dos se lleven como gente normal". Dijo Stan cansado mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
"¿Cuándo su relación ha sido normal?" replicó Kenny con una sonrisa.  
"Lo toman demasiado en serio y en realidad es la cosa más estúpida del mundo". Puso Kyle los ojos en blanco.  
"Es que amigo, ese tipo de relación era pasable cuando éramos niños, pero literal tenemos ya diecisiete años, es algo raro".  
"Bueno Stan, ¿Cuál es el problema en cómo me lleve con el judío?". Respondió Cartman ya irritado.  
"Cartman me odia, yo lo odio, funciona" Contestó cruzando los brazos.  
"Ustedes dos son raros". Sentenció Stan, Kenny estalló en carcajadas.  
"Me encanta ser su amigo chicos". Dijo Kenny, abrazando a Cartman.  
"Aléjate Kenny, eso es jodidamente gay". Eric empujó a Kenny con el codo para que apartara su brazo  
"Ustedes son un desastre." Stan sonreía ya más relajado, al final los chicos terminaron riéndose y empujándose entre ellos, hasta que llegó el autobús escolar.

Subieron al autobús Stan se sentó con él, mientras Kenny y Cartman se sentaron en los últimos asientos de atrás, Stan otra vez se distraía en su celular, vio como le envió un corazón a Wendy, trató de no entrometerse en su privacidad y mejor volteó hacia donde estaban sus otros amigos, el autobús era ruidoso, los grupos de adolescentes hablaban al mismo tiempo. 

Cartman sonreía disimuladamente, mientras que el rubio volvía a poner el brazo en su hombro, esta vez sin apartarlo, parecía que Kenny le contaba algo interesante porque ambos se veían muy sumergidos en su conversación, el castaño observaba fijamente al rubio, Kyle sintió un retortijón en su estómago, no sabía por cuanto tiempo los había estado observando, hasta que el gordo volteó a verlo y levantó una ceja, Kenny tenía una mirada que el no supo describir, pero se veía bastante divertido, el judío apartó la mirada rápidamente nervioso, poniéndose sus audífonos, decidió simular que miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana, cuando en realidad pensaba en cuando esos dos se habían vuelto tan cercanos, y por qué había tenido ese extraño sueño, el estómago de Kyle se sentía extraño, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.


	2. Resignación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle ha tenido unos meses confusos respecto a cierto predicamento que no puede sacar de su cabeza.

Estaban en el salón de clases, la maestra de literatura les había encargado hacer un ensayo sobre el libro “Cuando Marnie estuvo allí” la novela en que se basaron para crear la conocida película del estudio Ghibli.   
Sus compañeros estaban algo absortos, sus ojos fijos con una expresión aburrida hacia la docente que explicaba la forma en que tenían que hacer el ensayo. Cartman a tres pupitres atrás de él, miraba indiferente con la cara recargada en su mano a la mujer de mediana edad y cabello rubio que hablaba muy lento mientras escribía en la pizarra blanca. Parecía que el cualquier momento iba quedarse dormido.   
Kyle volvió a prestar atención a su libreta y anotó los apuntes que tenía pendientes, era importante tener buen promedio si quería acceder a una buena educación superior. Ir a una universidad prestigiosa era algo que siempre había deseado desde que era un niño, a veces sus amigos sobre todo Stan lo molestaban por ser demasiado “matado” o “nerd”. Mientras que Stan le platicaba sobre chicas o de su intermitente relación con Wendy, él estaba centrado en la escuela, dándole a entender a su amigo que tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. 

En ese punto se dio cuenta que no era un adolescente común. 

Lo típico sería que le importara ese tipo cosas, que quisiera salir con chicas, tener una vida amorosa, perder la virginidad...   
Cuando era niño se llegó a interesar en las niñas, bueno o eso creía, pero al final todo quedaba reducido a recuerdos de la infancia, porque al empezar a crecer, ninguna chica le llamaba lo suficiente la atención, para considerarla una pareja potencial, él pensaba a que se debía porque era exigente, a que tenía altos estándares a lo que se refería a las mujeres, por eso no le dio la suficiente importancia y lo dejó pasar. Creyendo que en cualquier momento llegaría la indicada. Pero el tiempo pasó y no ocurrió y ya con diecisiete años la situación le comenzó a inquietar. 

“¿Qué demonios pasaba con el?”. Era una frase que repetía seguido desde hace un par de meses   
Faltaban veinte minutos para que terminara la larga jornada escolar y que al fin pudieran regresar a sus casas, Stan que estaba a su lado hacía garabatos en la hoja de su cuaderno, Kenny a unos cuantos asientos a la derecha, observaba la ventana ansiando su preciada libertad y Cartman dormía descaradamente con su cabeza descansando en sus brazos, inhalando y exhalando con suavidad. 

El estúpido Eric Cartman su rival desde siempre, el que ha sido su tormento desde que tiene uso de razón, con su poca moral, maldad innata y su xenofobia, todo un cofre de tesoros.   
Precisamente hace dos meses su vida cambió para peor pasó de tener una ligera inquietud a un torbellino de confusión.   
Era la noche de un fin de semana cualquiera, todos habían acordado ir a jugar videojuegos y ver películas de terror malas de Netflix en la casa de Stan, pasaron una tarde entretenida siendo los idiotas de siempre y tragando cantidades monumentales de comida chatarra, lo normal.   
Pero el génesis de todo su caos comenzó a la hora de dormir. 

Stan se iba a descansar a su cama, a Kenny le daba igual podía dormir en donde sea hasta encima de una roca, pero él y el gordo se vieron enfrascados en una absurda pelea por quién se quedaba con el sofá.   
“Yo lo vi primero Kahl, así que quita tus gérmenes judíos de mi sofá”.   
Cartman comenzó a patearlo para que se quitara del mueble, pero él no se dejó, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo como respuesta.   
“¡Ouch!, que agresivo eres”.   
Cartman se frotaba su probable futuro moretón, lo cual le dio satisfacción, sonrió con arrogancia.   
“Aparta tú culo gordo, que tengo sueño”. Le dijo en un tono de advertencia, que no pasó desapercibido por el chico robusto, se bajó a regañadientes del mueble sentándose en la alfombra.   
“Pero Kaaahl ¿en dónde voy a dormir?, no es justo porque tú tienes que tener lo más cómodo”. Se lamentaba, haciendo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos.   
“No sé, ese no es mi problema, además tú siempre lo acaparas todo”.   
Comenzó a quitarse las botas, para acostarse.   
“Pero no puedo dormir en el piso”. 

Decidió ignorarlo, Cartman molesto subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Stan, regresó con una cobija y una almohada, irritado aventó la almohada en la alfombra, y luego se sentó, tratando de acomodarse, buscando la posición menos incómoda para dormir. Kyle ya estaba recostado boca arriba con sus piernas extendidas en el sofá.   
Era de madrugada y la mamá de Stan ya había apagado las luces de la casa, pese a sentirse cansado no podía conciliar el sueño.   
Cartman estaba de espaldas, con la cobija hasta la cabeza, parecía dormido. Volvió a cerrar los ojos por un rato, hasta que escuchó un rechinido y sintió los cojines sumiéndose su lado, abrió los ojos era Cartman sentado en la orilla.   
“¿Que estás haciendo?” Preguntó serio, pensando que era uno de sus tantos estúpidos planes del otro chico, pero el solo le respondió con un:   
“Kaahl no puedo dormir, dame espacio”.   
“¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy compartir contigo?”   
“judío son las tres de la mañana, no seas cruel”. 

Contra su voluntad se recostó en el sofá, obligándolo a moverse, el solo se giró dándole la espalda, tratando de estar lo más separado que pudiera de su amigo-enemigo, en una situación normal lo mandaría a la mierda, pero se sentía agotado y solo quería que lo dejara de molestar, pero de haber sabido en lo que iba a ocurrir después, lo hubiera dejado que se quedara desde un principio en el maldito mueble, pero no... él y su jodida competitividad.

No podía dormir, era imposible, trataba dentro de lo humano de no tocarlo, pero había muy poco espacio para los dos, sin embargo, Cartman dormía plácidamente, ¿Cómo podía estar tan relajado?   
Se movía entre sueños y murmuraba cosas, en eso sintió una repentina respiración en su cuello que le provocó escalofríos, Eric respiraba suavemente en su nuca, estaban demasiado pegados, trató de no darle importancia, hasta que sintió una pierna encima de él, el castaño lo tenía sujeto como si fuera un peluche o una almohada, rodeándolo con sus brazos, okay suficiente invasión a su espacio personal por hoy.

Se volteó quedando cara a cara con él, viendo entre penumbras su redondo rostro, la luz de los faroles se filtraba por las ventanas haciendo que pudiera notar sus mejillas rosadas y sus pestañas inusualmente largas, se veía tan tranquilo y calmo como nunca antes lo había visto, se sorprendió que pudiera tener un aspecto tan inocente, su estómago se retorció en un incómodo cosquilleo, tenía que acabar con esto.

“Gordo, despierta”. Dijo en un tono moderado de voz, pero nada, seguía durmiendo.   
“¡Quítate culón, estorbas! Probó gritando esperando tener una reacción o que se moviera de lugar, aún nada.   
Le pellizcó un brazo, pero sorprendentemente no despertaba, que demonios, parecía que le habían dado sedante para caballos.   
Intentó con pellizcarle un cachete, al tocar su rostro pudo sentir la textura de su piel, era muy suave.   
“Kahl...” Dijo Cartman entre un murmullo y un suspiro.   
De repente sintió sus propias mejillas calientes y apartó la mano de la cara del otro como si quemara.   
"¿Qué tanto estará soñando?”.   
Comenzó a sentirse nervioso, gradualmente se hizo demasiado consciente del tacto del otro sobre su cuerpo.   
“Kaaahl, estúpido judío”.   
Cartman tenía una expresión molesta, parece que su sueño no era agradable.   
“Claro Kyle como si el gordo pudiera tener algún sentimiento agradable respecto a ti”   
Se sintió como un tonto, abrumado y avergonzado, viendo el puchero de Cartman. 

Ya estaba harto, agresivamente empujó al castaño del sofá, este cayó al suelo, escuchándose un golpe seco.   
Este se reincorporó adolorido con una mano en la cabeza, apenas tomando conciencia del golpe.   
“¿¡Que mierda te pasa!?” le gritó Cartman.   
“¿Sabes qué me pasa? Que hay un obeso que no me deja dormir, porque está robándome espacio, con su enorme culo”.   
Estaba tan enojado, pero realmente no era que le importara su espacio, era otra cosa, una cosa que no sabía identificar, pero que lo hacía sentir tan malhumorado y vulnerable.   
“No sé por qué estás tan a la defensiva Kahl”.   
“Waao no será porque eres una mierda de persona, por todas las cosas horribles que has hecho”.   
“Kahl, tengo años que no hago esas cosas... tú sabes he cambiado por la terapia que me obligaron llevar y eso”. Cartman se veía serio y un poco dolido.   
Entendió que se había sobrepasado, claro que tampoco se iba a disculpar.   
Simplemente no volvió a decir nada y jaló su ushanka de los costados lo suficiente para que cubriera sus ojos, tal vez así lograra dormir algo.   
Pero en realidad no pudo conciliar el sueño por el resto de la velada, mientras que Cartman si logró dormirse en la alfombra, se sentía extraño. 

Y esa sensación de extrañeza no se fue, los días pasaban y esa emoción rara perduró y aumentaba cuando interactuaba con Cartman, cuando estaba cerca y este sonreía de forma maliciosa, era como si algo se hubiera destapado en ese momento en la sala de Stan, como una fuga que no era capaz de cubrir y él era un mal plomero ¿Qué clase de analogía estúpida es esa?. 

El timbre sonó al fin las clases habían concluido.   
Una marabunta de adolescentes salía del edificio deseosos de no saber de la escuela por lo que durara el fin de semana.   
Sus amigos estaban ocupados, Stan tenía una cita con Wendy y Kenny le había prometido a Karen ir al cine, así que el terminó caminando de regreso a casa solo con Cartman. 

Llevaban varios minutos de paseo, ninguno de los dos hablaba, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra hacía frio, y miraba sus pies moverme sobre el pavimento, la atmósfera se sentía densa, lo miró de reojo el castaño solo miraba hacia en frente con la mirada perdida. Hasta que volteó, rompiendo el hielo.   
“¿Porque nos estabas viendo en el autobús?” La pregunta lo tomó de imprevisto.   
“¿Qué?”. Cartman lo miró fijamente.   
“Ya sabes a Kenny y a mí, en la mañana”.   
“Aaah eso, es que me preguntaba desde cuando Kenny y tú se habían vuelto tan cercanos”. Le respondió con sinceridad.   
“¡Ja! Kenny siempre ha sido el más cercano a mí, así como tú con tú novio Stan, claro que, sin la evidente homosexualidad, par de maricas”.   
Se quedó callado mientras seguían avanzando, dándose cuenta que no se había percatado de que tan profunda era la relación que ellos dos compartían, de hecho, pensándolo bien, en realidad había muchas cosas que desconocía de Erick Cartman. 

“Además, Kenny no cree que sea un pedazo de mierda”. Su voz se escuchaba dura con resentimiento, se sintió petrificado.   
“Bueno judío eso es todo, yo me largo”. Dijo como si nada hubiera pasado y se fue corriendo a su casa que ya estaba cerca.   
Suspiró melancólico observando como el chico robusto entraba a su hogar.   
Se quedó un rato ahí parado, sin prisa, levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno, había infinidad de estrellas y ni una nube para taparlas y en ese momento abajo del cielo despejado, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía volver ver a su “enemigo” de la infancia de la misma manera, estaba cambiando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, pensé que esta historia iba a morir en el olvido, pero me fue mejor de lo que esperaba xD cualquier comentario, opinión o crítica la recibo con gusto.


End file.
